


Tales of Amity Park/Amity Park's Firsts

by SinMothaa



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is kinda high, BDSM, Confessions, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuffing, Dating, Deviates From Canon, Dominance, Drabble, Ectoplasm, F/F, F/M, Facials, Feelings, Fights, Flirting, Forced Pregnancy, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Gore, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinks, Lemon, Light Angst, Master/Slave, Mild Gore, Obsession, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Paranormal, Porn, Porn With Plot, Portals, Possessive Behavior, Possible orgy, Pregnancy Kink, Reader is a Mechanic, Regrets, Some SFW, Stalking, Threesome, Watching, Wet Dream, Woman on Top, Yandere, no regrets, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMothaa/pseuds/SinMothaa
Summary: You, a 21 year-old-female, have found yourself permanently stuck in Amity Park via a malfunctioning portal from the past.Need I say more? We all like a sense of ambiguity.However, whatever method you, dear reader, desperately try to teleport back to your time, you are being pursued by someone who's been the object of your lust or affections for a very long time.
Relationships: Clockwork/Reader, Dan Phantom/Reader, Danny Fenton/Reader, Danny Phantom/Reader, Dark Danny/Reader, Walker/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. ✦ Ｒｅｑｕｅｓｔｓ ✦

Unfortunately, there is a h u g e lack of Danny Phantom/Characters x Reader works :(

You've come here for a reason, no turning back now~

One-shots in this book will be both SFW or NSFW, depending on the nature of the request or where my imagination roams. Requests can be specific or non-specific, but please keep it exclusively Danny Phantom related, I cannot write requested OC's due to the tricky nature of it. 

ᴄᴜʀʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ: (ɪɴ ɴᴏ ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴄᴜʟᴀʀ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀ)  
~Danny Phantom/Fenton  
~Clockwork  
~Dan Phantom/Dark Danny  
~Walker

Requests are open, however, it will take some time to do each one! I don't have an official updating schedule as of yet and not sure if I ever will, due to procrastination levels breaching the fourth wall or motivation being eaten by the void, lmao

ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ Ｗｅｌｃｏｍｅ ｈｏｍｅ， Ｓｐｉｃｉｅｓ．▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ 


	2. ✦ Sleep Evaded-- Dark Danny ✦

Within the statuesque, gear-like tower within the Ghost Zone, it felt as if time stopped and screeched to a harrowing halt, the winds outside of the tower howling, becoming more belligerent with each purple door it slammed in its wake. Each gust was an icy chill, enough to send shivers down the spines of even the most warm-blooded, however; this wind wasn't the only thing howling beneath a seemingly trapped surface. Growling discontentedly to himself, the brawny, arsenal-built ghost's hair flamed with sheer anger, frustration building up within his being like a powder keg ready to burst. Clenching fists tightly down by his side, Dan found himself having to repeat everything that left his mouth in an acidic tone. 

"How many damn times must I repeat myself? Follow her time strain, and we will have no issues, Clockwork."

Adjusting his stance, becoming restless with himself, Dan crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, crimson eyes boring into the Master of Time, expecting to see his commands followed through. The two observed the current events unfolding through the ghostly portal, a heavy silence hanging in the air reminiscent to thick fog. It took quite a few minutes for Clockwork to reach a decision--it was a chore bargaining with Dan since half of the time he couldn't be trusted anyway because he's a little shite that likes to ruin things whenever the opportunity arises. 

"Do not command me, I am the ghost of all Time, not the ghost of arranging booty calls, Dan. Feel lucky that I even let you out of the Fenton thermos." Clockwork's cool, calm demeanor cut the tension like a cleaver, a contrast to the phantom's fiery attitude that the entire Ghost Zone has had enough of. 

"I'm afraid that you don't understand what I require," the phantom countered snidely, voice filling with more agitation, as he rolled his neck to crack it. 

"Oh, but I do. You have a fixation with the mechanic, (Y/N). In fact, a rather possessive one, and it's dangerous to let your obsessions fuel you." 

  
»»————- ————-««

  
Sliding up the tethered, worn sleeve of your baggy sweater that you've had since your teenage years, you checked the Nixon watch sitting on your wrist. The watch was the only prized possession you owned, the others left behind at the ranch your parents owned before you headed off to college. _"Before everything happened,"_ you thought sullenly to yourself. It isn't every day that one wakes up in a different time period, surroundings achingly unfamiliar, all alone to fend for yourself. Every day you pass teens on the streets with cell phones, smaller than the phones you're used to seeing, more compact and portable and some with little charms for decoration, almost longingly gazing at them as if they were shiny, new toys for you only yet to discover after everyone else. A mechanic's life was not one that allowed you to sit around often, for there was always something to fix, tune-up, or scrap. Portals weren't the normal forte to be working with compared to cars, and every nightly attempt left a sinking feeling of failure in your gut, leaving you to fall into a heavy slumber to wake up late the next day. The part-time fast-food job on the side was exhausting as well, endless shifts running around, catering to other people. Have you found no time for yourself? Of course not, what kind of question is that?

Noticing that it was getting late, you shook your head and let the sleeve fall back over your wrist without care, sighing dejectedly as this was attempt number...who were you kidding, you have stopped counting the attempts days ago. _"Week 3 of being stuck in Amity Park, still no way of getting out that 's known,"_ you wrote in your journal, your calligraphic handwriting a lovely aesthetic compared to the cheap, lined, leaflet pages of the leather-bound journal. It was an old habit, documenting your findings, surroundings, and discoveries--it would be beyond easy for someone to mistake you, a mechanic, as some sort of scientist working on finding a cure. Each day passed at the speed of an aging hare, despite being constantly busy. After sitting around idly for about an hour enjoying your favorite energy drink, it was back to work on that dreaded portal. Slipping your box of tools out from behind the small island counter, the box was set on the ground with a weighted metallic clank. You took a cursory look over for the tool you needed. It struck you as odd that the tool was there not even a few moments ago, and you had heard nothing as if it was slipped out from under the rest of the medium-sized wrenches, you swore you would have heard the sound of it being taken. 

But it was there a moment ago, wasn't it?

Searching around the apartment, the rooms that were walked in and out of within the last hour of lounging, you closed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose, growing tired of this hide-and-seek game already. "Alright think, (Y/N), where would I have left it, even though I don't even remember carrying it outside of the kitchen?" You questioned yourself, irritation bubbling. It was half-past midnight already, and it was a flaw of yours to get cranky over losing sleep whether it was staying up too late or getting up at an ungodly hour each morning for work on the weekdays. Sundays had anyways been the worst, as a child you created a mock petition to ban the day solely out of you despising it. Weighing if you should try searching for the tool or just call it a night, you hunkered down to call it a night, arms sore from the constant strain of movement. Pulling a neatly folded shirt out of the wooden cherry oak drawers right by the bed, you pulled the shirt on as it still very long on you, falling to your mid-thigh. Your go-to comfortable look was always a classic short-sleeved graphic tee that was baggy enough to lounge in, sometimes with a pair of cheeky boyshorts--tonight you decided to skip the shorts and opt for underwear--the air conditioner in your window was as good as garbage now. Once again another thing that was fruitlessly attempted to be fixed, it proved to be used way past its functional years as you suffered in the hazy heat of summer. Leaving the window open all the way so that perhaps a breeze would pick up throughout the starry night, it was nice to have a place a few stories up so there was no need to worry about anyone peeking in, right?

Sometimes this apartment spooked you, it in no means felt like home. Instead of the hum of the bright, fluorescent lights greeting you with their noticeable aesthetic vigor, this apartment had rather dull lighting and more modern fixtures. No bright colors, bodacious designs of your youth, it was all "contemporary"--boring, underwhelming, and certainly not your style. So much for dreaming that 40 years in the future from your time would be even more exciting. Settling down under the tartan sheets that felt surprisingly soft against your skin, you could only dream of having silken ones that would not only look gorgeous but feel delightful wherever they touched. Though, for some reason, every time you felt the lull of sleep take hold, your eyes would snap open as your head jolted forward as if you had one of those falling dreams. Moving to sleep in a more comfortable position on your stomach, breathing becoming tranquil the longer you rested, you were awakened from a solid bump that sounded like it was coming from the next room over. Opting to ignore it, as you deserved a few hours of rest, you yanked the blankets over your head with a groan. 

The thumping became ardent, more passionate as if the being on the other end needed help. But, wasn't the window open?

"How in the living hell did something manage to get to a third-story window and pound on it, at this ungodly hour?" You questioned, muttering and rubbing your head which was fuzzy from the little sleep you managed to get. Feet dragging on the floor in a managed protest of removing yourself from the comfortable dwellings of your bed-your favorite place on Earth, after all, your face met humid summer air as a breeze brushed your soft locks out of your face that was twisted into an expression of confusion, to no avail, you saw nothing outside of the window. Looking left and right after blinking several times, you huffed and left the window open, wanting to feel the breeze but senses heightened due to the slight apprehension. Collapsing into your bed, your face met the plush pillows as your eyes struggled to stay closed. 

Again. The thumping came, now evident that a joke was being played on you. 

Hoisting yourself up more swiftly than the last time, you were quiet and stealthy on your feet, careful not to give off a warning to the being that insisted on interrupting your rest. Growing irate, your heart pounded in your chest as you realized you left your knife in your purse at work. "Shit, why now, of all times?" You seethed to yourself, cracking your knuckles in preparation to throw hands until you could rest peacefully. Staring outside, your head whipped to the left around the side of the apartment complex due to living in an "end" room, seeing the illumination of the white paste between the bricks until you heard a snicker, a quite rude one. "Show yourself!" You insisted, acid lacing your tone--you weren't joking around, not feeding into this being's desires to evade your few moments of peace before a bustling day.

Voice echoing, making you realize just exactly how loudly you yelled, a few neighbor's lights switched on abruptly, making it a tempting offer to just slam and lock the window, close the blinds to run inside and forget about this incident. Instead, within the moment you looked away to deliberate, you turned your face back to face him. 

A snickering, prideful Dan. One who doesn't have regrets, and found this entire ordeal absolutely hilarious. 

You couldn't look away, eyes locked on his toned, muscular chest. Those broad shoulders proving to be a weakness as internally you swooned, wanting to pinch yourself to make sure this wasn't another one of your lewd dreams that you kept to yourself. Crimson, glowing, mischief-filled eyes bore into your curious ones, his pointed teeth glinting in the bright moonlight. Shoulder-length ash-colored hair almost distracted you from his absolute washboard of a chest (am I swooning too? Perhaps), though his rich, deep bass voice was entirely enough to make you forget your previous irritations for a hot minute. My God, if there ever was one, he was a handsome devil. 

"About time you wake up, princess," Dan snarked, clearly impressed with his remark. "I thought I would've had to break your window with my own two fists," he jabbed, a wide smirk growing across his face. Giving you no time to speak, in the blink of an eye, he was right in your bedroom, holding you against the plastered ivory wall by your throat, caressing the soft, middle part of it with the pad of his thumb. You were growing flustered now, a blush dusted across your nose and cheeks as you tried to look away. To no avail, you barely could move due to his brute strength holding you in place, in the perfect compromising position to stare down at your figure, his fiery gaze piercing your eyes like a thin, pointed needle.

The older phantom's muscles twitching gently under the monochrome bodysuit that he now wore, you fought the urge to trace over them with a hand--both were currently gripping his much larger forearm, still wrapped around your neck as you realized you were trapped, and each indication of fighting just made Dan tighten his grasp, restricting bouts of airflow through you. In a twisted way, this all seemed to form a sort of erotic fantasy within the constructs of your mind, your breathing quickening with each inhale. Dan pressed himself against your body, lowering your subtly shaking form to the ground as you almost lost your footing for a brief few seconds. His grinding and movements were rhythmic, not sporadic as if he knew exactly what he was trying to do. Lighting that raging fire within you proved to be just the opposite of hard. "I know your motives, and you know mine," Dan began, his words rolling off of his tongue, his breath surprisingly reminiscent of cool air over you compared to the hot words. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel like the first time." He snickered lowly, his gruff voice still bringing those rolling chills, your eyes closed slowly, as if this would help you in processing this information. Sure, you weren't going to kick him out of the room, it *had* been a while since you've had intimate contact to this degree. Dan's actions left you wanting more, hungering, *thirsting* for more. "Don't look at me like that, like you're cornered and you don't want this. We both know quite different, don't we, (Y/N)?" His arms crossed over his chest, expecting you to follow his orders. However, you decided that being a brat was all in a bottom's fun if he wished so badly for you to be so submissive to him. 

"Strip." The word was enunciated enough for you to be unable to act as if you heard it incorrectly. _"Or do I need to speak more slowly?"_ A half-snarl was painted across his face, oh yes he was certainly proud of his power over a human female, one that he had his eye on for what felt like years.

Slowly but surely, your arms crossed over the front of your body, sliding the shirt up over your stomach with ease, however, you weren't going to let the impatient phantom have it that easy, he was going to have to motivate you to finish doing so. His hand wandering further down south, a sultry, smooth groan escaped his lips as he grew restless, irked with your playful stubbornness. Stealing glances at where exactly that hand was going as if you didn't know already, the palm of his hand brushed delicately against himself, the tight restrictions of his clothing was driving Dan mad. Exciting you enough beyond the point of thinking morally, it was an easy choice to slip the rest of the shirt off, the abscence of the fabric you just threw across the room and onto the bed leaving you feel exposed, as a draft of air came through the open window, bringing goosebumps to your soft skin while making your nipples harden against your fingers. "Let me see! Don't act all shy when you're damn well not," Dan demanded huskily, you broke the eye contact as you felt a level of tension even worse than earlier. By the time you looked back to the male, he was already stripped of all that covered his form, leaving mint-colored skin that was taut over his muscles, his malicious grin growing wider by the second. Giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush, you were abruptly shoved against the wall again, right next to the window as Dan lifted you by your hips, fingers digging in but feeling oh so good. Your legs wrapped around his waist, you two were stuck like glue as he held the very back of your thighs near your behind very tightly, securing you in place, making sure you couldn't escape. "Stay still, bitch. I'm no longer being the nice guy here. I came to get what I want, and what I rightfully deserved," the aroused phantom growled in your ear, your back arching in immediate response as you moaned softly back. 

Bouncing you along with his slow thrusts, he squeezed you with both hands, feeling his icy breath against your bare skin. "You want it? That's right," He dropped you, his mouth fingering the side of your panties that was covering the last not-so-innocent parts of your body, dragging them down slowly with his sharp teeth, licking your thighs eagerly on the way up. Finding his way quickly, Dan forced your ankles apart as a forked tongue teased at your folds, making you squirm and arch your back again, wanting to feel more of that whole-body tingle that coursed through you every time his tongue flicked your clit slowly, wanting to send you over the edge already. "Oho, not so fast there. You're here for my pleasure, not just yours." With this, he sloppily kissed around, burying his tongue in your eager hole, already slick with anticipation. Taking this as another sign of motivation, he shook his head excitedly, shoving his long tongue further in, savoring the taste of your sweetness in his mouth. 

_"Oh yes",_ you moaned breathily, enjoying the feeling of the sticky wetness, the feeling becoming nearly addictive, of course, you didn't want him to stop. "Yes, p-please-"

In a swift moment, he hoisted you up between him and the wall, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pinned your hands above your head with one of his, planting aggressive kisses along the tender skin of your neck, biting and nibbling down on the most sensitive areas, licking over each one of the forming purple bruises that would be sure to ripen the next morning. This gave you delightful shivers, ones that course through your whole body even though you desperately try not to give into him further. "Not so fast, girly," Dan grinned, eyeing and enjoying your every ecstasy-filled expression that you made--or tried not to make, so he didn't retain that satisfaction. His throbbing erection between your slightly shaking legs, rubbing up against you and driving you even more insane, your head tilted back with your eyes fully closed, that was until you felt a blunt *shove* and a wet _slap_ against your sweating skin. Letting your one leg down, foot flat on the hardwood floor, Dan lifted your other leg with his forearm, wrapping his other hand around your waist tightly so you were snug against him, letting you feel his hot, heavy breath down your neck. Being pressed up the wall in such a manner only made you feel more excited as he thrust up into you moderately, letting you get adjusted to the abrupt entrance he made in you. This didn't last past a minute, the thrusting turned into a sporadic pounding that sent you two past the point of no return, the thresholds of pleasure and pain. Moaning Dan's name, your leg on the floor shook, making you stable only with his help. "God _fuck_ , Dan, is that all you got?" You teased through clenched teeth. You couldn't open your mouth too much or else you wouldn't be able to contain yourself at all, knowing the window was still open, he also noticed your remembrance of that fact.

"(Y/N) I want you to scream my name. Tell Amity Park how much you love ghost cock, you dirty girl," Dan gruffly commanded, making your face flush even more as he pulled your chin down to meet his glowing, primal eyes. With no protest, since you knew this would do nothing to help your case, he shoved you in front of the window and shoved himself inside of your sweet, violated pussy with a fistful of your silky hair in his hand. Your hands holding the outer part of the windowsill, you gripped it harder, until your knuckles turned bone-white with each violent push, fingers sometimes slipping off the edge due to the force. Biting your lip and letting one hand drift to your mouth, you resisted the urge to scream and wake the whole apartment complex up with moaning and sounds of your lewd late-night rendezvous, Dan grunting in satisfaction as parts of uttered breathy groans of your name and how good you felt came out of his mouth. Licking his lips occasionally, he would pull all the way out, his twitching, dripping mint-hued cock only to be pressed back all the way inside you as he rammed rear backward against his hips repeatedly, only letting you whimper fragments and sweet nothings. These salacious sounds were enough to make you orgasm hard and quickly, though you made the mistake of admitting this to your partner, he pulled himself out completely to stroke his erection quickly. "You're not allowed to finish until I do."

"Come on, don't-" you whined, looking over your shoulder at the sight of Dan's forked tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog while he pleased himself without you. You growled in irritation, narrowing your eyes to slits as he noticed this and gave you his classic delinquent smirk, walking towards you again to continue the aggressive pounding you so desired. Your body ached with pleasure, yearning to be filled with load after load of Dan's gooey, ectoplasmic cum. 

"Shut up. You don't understand how long I've waited for this and how much I deserve-" he thrusted deeply into you, with absolute certainty that he wasn't going to pull out this time, "-this. Who knew you would be this fun to toy around with," the ghost chuckled, his voice husky with want. You yelped, gasping at the deepness of the movement, moving in and out of your tight cunt with such ease now, he grabbed hold of your hair with his fist for more leverage as he yanked your head back, making you whimper in protest which made him snarl in untapped pleasure. Plowing into you as he held onto you tightly tempted you to rub your needy clit, panting and biting your lip repeatedly.

"Oh, oh this is too much, aah-" you panted more, wanting to drool on the windowsill. "Fuck YES Dan, I-I can't take this any longer-"

In an instant, you felt him twitch and throb within you, tightening around him for a moment as you released yourself all over him, a wall-shaking wail emitted from behind as you were thrown back into the door of your room, rubbing your head as he was breathing heavily, hung cock still dripping with excess cum, as he dragged you up by your arms, placing you into bed. You looked at Dan, the ghost that was once stark naked in front of you--not that you disliked it--as he half-heartedly ruffled your hair. "You filthy fucking animal. Get out," you demanded, though the bite from your remark was weaker than usual. You had work tomorrow, more running around, but this was an experience that didn't fully disgust you. If anything, deep down it pleased you, and you hoped it would happen again. 

"That's what you get on a full moon, princess. What I have for you, I promise it's a killer, and you might have to serve me in the Ghost Zone. Be thankful I left you to walk this time." Dan gave one last look at you, a mischievous glint in his eye, and in a blink, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SinMama ♡
> 
> Woah, didn't expect that to take forever to work on, lmao   
> I hope you guys enjoy it! I will begin to work on requests next!


	3. A n n o u n c e m e n t !

Hey all, I know I haven't been updating at all since the summer, and I apologize for that. I can't promise consistent updates, unfortunately. With a constantly busy schedule regarding college classes, it's honestly been hard to keep the motivation for writing quality works in my free time on top of writing other academic papers every week. I'm gonna keep it real with you guys, COVID has been a stressful experience like it's been with everyone and the US might be forced into another lockdown. COVID 1, Mental health 0. 

Again, apologies, I've been thinking about you guys and hope you all are doing alright. I do plan on *eventually* continuing this book, but it might take time. My fandom interests are all over the place at the moment, so I might be creating/collaborating on new works with other authors. 

I hope you guys understand, and if yall need anything, never hesitate to reach out.  
💙🌶


End file.
